


I'll Give Myself To You

by Bitway



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Guardian AU, M/M, even if its short-, i tried to make this a 500 word drabble but failed at that whoops, im so glad I finally wrote something for this au, inspired by that one theory of the boys actually being their dragons, so they're dragons but keep to human form in this fic at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: When a dragon offers or gives the very card of themselves to someone else, even another dragon, it's a true form of trust- even a sign of love.(Yugo doesn't know that.)





	I'll Give Myself To You

Yugo opens his mouth to speak and Yuri raises one hand to silence him. Resting between two fingers is a card, the back of it facing the synchro dragon. There's a look of confusion plastered on his face. Yuri looks amused for a moment before extending his hand out to him, card facing down.

"Take it."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, take it."

Yugo gives him a 'what the hell are you trying to give me' look. It raises his suspicion for some reason- when had Yuri  _ever_  decided to give him a gift? Could this be considered one? He wasn't sure.

(Maybe it's a useless card, he thinks, or even a polymerization to try and get him into fusion summoning.)

The fusion dragon rolls his eyes as Yugo seems to prefer staring and judging the card that's held out to him. He reaches out with his other hand, forcefully taking it and pulling him forward and setting the card, still face down, into Yugo's hand.

"Hey!"

"Don't complain, you were taking too long,  _slow_ -go."

"Don't call me that!"

Yuri chuckles to the synchro dragon's anger. The one simple mistake of his name never failed to boil his blood.

"I've done what I came here for. I'll be going now."

"Wait...you mean you travelled all the way here just to give me a card?!"

Yugo was dumbfounded. Traveling between dimensions was a simple task for any of the dragons. (Except for Yugo who still couldn't control which dimension he'd land in when crossing dimensions.) But usually when others traveled there was a reason behind it, something more than simply handing over a single card. They all had their own respective dimensions to protect after all (though things had been peaceful for the last couple of years it was difficult to even imagine a new terror now).

"I did. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something important to get to."

"Wait, Yuri!"

Yugo shouts, his free hand reaching out to the other dragon, but he's already disappeared from sight, from this world. The thought to chase comes up instantly, almost as if on instinct. He readies himself to try and follow him back to the fusion dimension. He's stopped by the card still in his hand. Curious, he finally turns it over.

_Starving Venom Fusion Dragon._

Yugo stares at the card, trying to grasp the reason behind Yuri's motives. Why the hell did he bother giving him this card? It was like handing over himself (literally)! And even he knew how important this card was, for his deck and just in general. (Those who wielded their cards controlled them, owned them in a sense.)

His thoughts raced, maybe he had given it to him because he was in danger? Was something stirring in the fusion dimension and he wasn't saying anything about it? Why the hell was he trying to be tough on his own and without his own damn card?!

He decides he's going to cross, this time he'll end up in the right dimension on the first try. He has to. He will.

He doesn't.

Trying to go and save Yuri is going to be much more difficult than he thought.

~...~

Yuri (who is definitely not in trouble nor needs saving of any kind) is tending to his precious plants, absentmindedly. He wonders if he should have said more, done more when he handed over himself to Yugo.

_He's probably thinking something ridiculous right now, knowing him. Overreacting. What a fool._

An amused smirk forms from his lips. The synchro dragon probably didn't even know his true intentions. The other two dragons knew about this form of courting but he doubted Yugo did. It should be fairly obvious, he thought. When a dragon offers or gives the very card of themselves to someone else, even another dragon, it's a true form of trust- even a sign of love.

Perhaps he should have remained longer in order to see Yugo's priceless reactions. That dragon was always quick to jump to conclusions. He doesn't regret what he's done.

He only regrets having given him his card in such a way when Yugo ends up landing face first into his patch of flowers, ruining them for good, and looking like a sobbing, worried mess, face and clothes all smudged with dirt and battered plant life.

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing up headcanons for this AU on how one would be able to steal/take their cards and control them. I joked about how one of the ways you can obtain their cards would be them willingly giving it to you and doing so this way is like them basically saying I love you-
> 
> and of course I immediately thought of pawn


End file.
